


The Captain America Panties Make the Man

by upset_and_confused



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bromance, F/F, F/M, Panties, Teasing, captain america jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disgusting job in the sewers leads to Harvey discovering a lot more about Jim than he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain America Panties Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Another work in the Gotham fandom, good lord what is happening to me? Anyway, mostly an excuse to get Jim in panties and then Ed in panties. Yay for panties.

               There are many things you really shouldn’t do in police locker rooms, one is look at each other’s underwear, in Harvey’s defense it had been an utterly innocent thing.

               “Alright, partner.” Harvey said, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair, thankfully the hat has protected it from the sewer slime, the rest of his body had not been so lucky. Jim was in a similar state with the exception that his hair was stuck down to his face and had a disgusting gleam to it.

               “Hit the sowers, I’m going to run and tell Ed what’s up.” Harvey said as he and Jim walked down the hall, Jim getting ready to turn left for the locker room and Harvey getting ready to turn right for the Coroner’s office.

               “How is that going by the way?” Jim asked as he peeled his tie off, his face curling in disgust as the smell and the strings of goo connecting his shirt to his tie.

               “Better than your love life.” Harvey countered, to be fair Jim was doing okay, yeah Barbra had turned out weird but Lee might end up working out so there was that. He huffed anyway and shrugged “I like him, he’s weird but, he’s sweet, you know?”

               Jim made dramatic kissy lips and Harvey reached to smack him across the head the two of them grimacing at the unholy noise that was goo connecting with goo. “Get out of here before either of us gets any grosser, kid.”

               Jim nodded and trotted off as Harvey headed for Ed’s office. “Hey, Ed.” He said as he opened the door. The look of delight that quickly curled into disgust on Ed’s face was enough to cheer Harvey up.

               “Harvey, what on earth?” the younger man asked, shaking down the sleeve of his coat and covering his nose in a way that made Harvey want to kiss him and thumb his nose.

               “Sorry, baby.” He said with a chuckle, “The Boy Scout and I ended up tracking a perp through the sewers.” He watched as Ed’s face turned to one of concern “We’re both fine, just a few bruises and a lot of slime is all.”

               “And clearly a good deal of fecal matter.” Ed added pointedly though Harvey could see that a smile was playing at his eyes.

               “Yes, geek boy,” Harvey sighed with a grin of his own “There was a ton of shit to wade through, anyway, we saw some weird stuff on the wall, looked just this side of culty and we wanted you to see of you could make anything of it.”

               He relished the look of panic on Ed’s face as he snatched up a pen and paper, quickly drawing out the symbols he had gotten a good look at. “Now, I’m no artist but these are basically what we saw.” Ed was now behind him with curiosity, his disgust forgotten as he gently crowded Harvey aside and pored over the paper.

               “This is interesting.” He muttered, pushing his glasses up onto his nose and holding the paper closer to his nose. “These symbols. I’m not sure but I think they may be linked to some of the questionable suicides that Alverez has been investigating.”

               Harvey rolled his eyes and quickly crinkled his nose “Alright, Ed, cute as you are I really have to wash up.” He pressed a loud wet kiss to the man’s cheek earning a gagging noise before Ed was wiggling away.

               “You’re filthy, Harvey!” Ed complained, grabbing tissues to rub his face clean.

               “I’ll be even filthier tonight.” Harvey said as he walked out, blowing a kiss to his boyfriend over his shoulder.

               He was chuckling as he entered the locker room, stripping off his clothes and whistling softly, his mind already on tonight, he and Ed actually were planning on a date, Ed was again cooking and tonight Harvey was planning something a little special for after desert. He was just getting down to his boxers when Jim walked back in, a towel wrapped snugly around his waist.

               “Hey, Jimbo.” He said, laughing at the blush that was rising to Jim’s cheeks when he saw Harvey “Don’t worry I’m not looking, you’re not my type.” He teased as Jim turned to open his locker (why was his hand shaking?) “Too stern.”

               He heard Jim laugh nervously followed by a clatter, that was probably a few of his things falling out onto the floor, then a blue streak the likes of which he had never heard from his partner. “Damn, kid.” Harvey commented turning around and heading over to help his partner pick up “It’s not that big a deal.”

               He reached for a fallen shirt only to have it snatched away. “Ha ha, right, I know.” Jim stuttered as he quickly went about grabbing his clothes, “Just don’t want things dirty is all, you get it, right I mean especially after th--- Shit!” He yelped the curse as what looked like a blue and red g string fell onto the floor.

               Jim looked at Harvey, his complexion resembling that of spoiled milk. “Harvey…” He said slowly, his hand slowly inching for the fabric “Please—.” But Harvey snatched it up faster than Jim had ever seen him move.

               “What’s this, Boy Scout?” He asked, a playfully mocking look on his face “Are these?” He stretched the fabric, noticing the red white and blue shield on the front, “Please tell me these are Lee’s?” He said with a grin “Please tell me your girlfriend is into Captain America and that you are stealing her panties because anything else will just be too amazing to handle.”

               Jim was a red mess it was becoming increasingly clear that he was in between a rock and a hard place and that Harvey clearly knew the real answer. “Uh.” He managed “I- she- we--.” He looked ready to cry or explode.

               “Please don’t say anything?” Jim managed finally.

               “What? Don’t tell anyone else that the guy who walks around the locker room in Captain America boxers is wearing Captain America naughty bits for the ME?” Harvey asked with a wolfish grin, “Of course not, partner.”

               Jim scowled, with the darkening blush, however, it looked anything but threatening, “If?” he asked, because how could there not be an ‘if’ to this situation.

               “If…” Harvey said, grinning and shooting the panties back at Jim like a rubber band, “You tell me your size and where you got them.”

               If Jim was red to begin with it was nothing compared to now “ _What_?” He asked, his voice breaking into a painfully high pitch.

               Harvey nearly busted a gut laughing “Fu-fu-fuck, Jim!” He managed, clutching his side, “You look like you’re about to burst a blood vessel, god, I’m not buying for you, I just want to know what size so I can get some for Ed.”

               “Oh…” Jim said lamely, the blush slowly receding “Yeah, I” He cleared his throat his voice getting back to a more normal pitch, “Yeah, I can do that.”

               Harvey was still a mess of chuckles as he stood up and shoved at Jim’s head “Get dressed and leave a note on my desk, will ya, perv?” Jim threw a weak punch at him and Harvey laughed again. “Get out of here Captain America.” He teased opening the door to the showers, “Oh and Jim?” He looked over his shoulder at the man, “I am sure your ass looks great in those.” He slammed the door on a litany of swears. It had been a pretty good day over all.


End file.
